Amortentia
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hay tres aromas específicos que le recuerdan a Spock que no debe formarse falsas esperanzas a riesgo de perder a su amigo. El problema comienza cuando cierta "amigo" insiste en conocer estos aromas. [Spock/Kirk] [Slash]


**Advertencias**: Pueden encontrar un poco (mucho) OoC a Spock, pero ¡es un AU! De antemano una disculpa.

* * *

**Amortentia**

La clase de pociones de sexto año estaba impaciente. Lo único que se escuchaba en el laboratorio eran los cuchicheos de los alumnos al estar frente a un caldero que desprendía pequeños remolinos fácilmente identificables.

No sabían a ciencia cierta por qué estaba esa poción ahí, después de todo era _ilegal_, pero con el profesor Perks nada era seguro; sobre todo cuando sus métodos de enseñanza eran los más innovadores – _y extraños_ – en la historia de Hogwarts.

Al darse la vuelta y notar el nerviosismo de su clase, el profesor sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el caldero.

—Alguien puede decirme qué poción es esta— preguntó el pocionista, observando a sus alumnos. La mano de un Ravenclaw se levantó y asintió, dándole el permiso para hablar.

—Es _Amortentia_, profesor— respondió con tranquilidad —es el filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo. No _crea_ amor en quien la bebe, sólo una poderosa obsesión; además, tiene un aroma diferente según quien lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atraen, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicha esencia.

—¡Muy bien, diez puntos para Ravenclaw!— premió el profesor —Ahora, sé que están preguntándose por qué está aquí esta poción ¡sencillo! Cada uno se acercará y con cuidado, aspirará un poco de los vapores de la poción, de preferencia háganlo así— realizó un movimiento de su mano para atraer algunas volutas de humo hacia su rostro, aspiró un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, dijo —ah, siempre es agradable recordar a esa persona _especial_, ¿verdad?— preguntó enseguida, provocando algunas risitas por parte de la clase.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del profesor, uno a uno desfiló frente al caldero, aspirando un poco de humo. Algunos identificaron uno o dos aromas, pero no supieron decir a ciencia cierta a qué o quién se debía.

Cuando Spock se plantó frente al caldero y aspiró un poco, rápidamente identificó tres de sus aromas favoritos. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado para relacionar los aromas a _cierta_ persona y, aunque ya lo había descubierto desde hace algún tiempo, no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

Después que todos los alumnos pasaron frente a la poción, la clase siguió con normalidad. Realizarían poción _alisadora_ y cuando Spock comenzó a buscar las indicaciones en su libro de texto, notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él.

—Y… ¿qué fue lo que oliste, eh?— pidió James, su amigo desde hace dos años, con una gran sonrisa, de esas que dejaban sin aliento al Ravenclaw. Spock no respondió. James era inteligente, aunque un poco perezoso con sus tareas, y dudaba que no descubriera la verdad si le contaba sobre los aromas.

—No pude identificar ningún olor— respondió con simpleza. Spock esperaba que al Gryffindor se le olvidara el tema tarde o temprano.

Jim observó con cautela a su amigo. Sabía que no tenía caso preguntarle algo cuando entraba en modo _no–quiero–hablar–del–tema_, pero tenía curiosidad. Y un Gryffindor curioso no es bueno para Hogwarts, mucho menos cuando se trataba de él.

Cuando Spock volvió con los ingredientes para su poción, Jim volvió a intentar —Si me dices lo que oliste, yo también te digo ¿trato?— intentó con un pequeño trueque.

El Ravenclaw comenzó a machacar las hojas de té y observó de reojo a su amigo. Sabía que debía negarse, seguir con la boca cerrada y reusarse a decirle nada a Jim, pero también sabía que era demasiado blando con él. Un leve movimiento con la cabeza y la sonrisa del Gryffindor se amplió más. Casi parecía doloroso.

—Después de clase— dijo Spock, volviendo su atención a su caldero. Que Merlín le ayudara si Jim conectaba los puntos.

.

Aprovechando la hora libre que tenían después de pociones, se encaminaron al séptimo piso hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Spock la había encontrado en su tercer año cuando, después de perderse la comida por estar en la biblioteca, fue directamente hacia donde se encontraban las cocinas. Conversando con los elfos de las cocinas fue donde se enteró de la existencia de la Sala que, aparentemente se había reconstruido por sí sola después de la segunda guerra.

Fue uno de los primeros secretos que compartió con James.

Unos minutos después, mientras yacían en un par de cómodos sofás, Jim volvió a preguntarle a Spock.

—¿Y bien?

Spock planeaba lanzarle un _Obliviate_ a su amigo si lo descubría. Sería demasiado doloroso para él saber que no era correspondido, no por nada Jim tenía la reputación de Casanova por todo Hogwarts.

—¿Es necesario?— intentó una última vez.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No me digas que no tienes curiosidad.

—No.

—Aburrido— respondió, lanzándole una de _esas_ miradas al Ravenclaw. Spock, sabiendo que estaba perdido ante los ojitos de Jim, accedió.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, hablando tan rápido que casi se mordió la lengua.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡No entendí nada!

—Ya lo dije— replicó Spock.

—Oh, no. ¡No es justo! Repítelo, Spock, pero más despacio.

—Dije: césped, chocolate y lluvia— respondió resignado, negándose a abrir los ojos, negándose a notar la realización en el rostro de Jim cuando se diera cuenta de que esos tres aromas lo identificaban a _él_.

Césped por el campo de Quidditch, chocolate por su extraña manía de siempre traer un poco en sus bolsillos y lluvia, porque fue un día lluvioso cuando se hicieron amigos.

—Interesante— escuchó a su derecha, más cerca de lo que creía se encontraba Jim —¿Quieres saber lo que olí? Libros, aire fresco y vainilla— Spock no respondió, ni se movió, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba —Spock, abre los ojos y mírame, por favor.

Con cierto recelo hizo lo que le pidió su amigo, notando que éste estaba frente a él, sonriendo. Frunciendo el ceño esperó por las palabras del otro.

—¿Y sabes a _quién_ me recuerda?— el Gryffindor se inclinó hasta posar sus labios al nivel de la oreja de Spock, donde susurró —A _ti_.

Al escuchar las palabras de James, la mirada de Spock brilló y su mano se aventuró a tomar la de su amigo y arrastrarlo hacia el sofá con él, logrando que el Gryffindor se sentara en su regazo. El Ravenclaw no se sentía a gusto con el contacto humano, pero Jim siempre era una excepción.

Besó los nudillos de Jim mientras su mano libre acariciaba el cabello rubio del Gryffindor. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo se sentiría, y la realidad era mucho mejor que la fantasía.

—Spock— habló Jim después de unos minutos de cómo silencio, donde las manos de ambos paseaban por el otro, explorando.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Puedo besarte?— la sonrisa de Spock, de esas que nadie conoce su existencia, le dio la respuesta. Jim se inclinó y rozó con suavidad los labios del Ravenclaw. Sabía que no debía presionar demasiado y aunque no era una de sus mejores cualidades, esperaría a que Spock estuviese listo.

En aquel momento, ambos se sentían a gusto al estar así, con las manos juntas, los dedos entrelazados, compartiendo esporádicos besos. No necesitaban nada más.

Por el momento.

* * *

**Nota**: _Oh yeah_! Volví con un Spirk demasiado raro, cursi y nada original, la verdad. Tenía el _gusanito _de que ambos asistieran a Hogwarts y pues, salió esto. Podría decirse que es un pequeño experimento muy _fail._

Según word son 1,169 palabras sin contar notas ni título (juro que las primeras 200 palabras me costaron tres horas de devanarme los sesos), así que me superé. Esto iba a ser un drabble ¿saben?

¡Gracias por leer y alimentar mis neuronas con sus comentarios!


End file.
